No One's Perfect
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: Growing up in Imladris as a teenager and the only Man, things are hard for Estel. Especially with getting closer to Elrond. All Estel feels is that Elrond wants him to be perfect. Will Estel know the truth or will it be too late?
1. Default Chapter

Perfect  
  
Chapter One  
  
The evening breeze cooled Estel's face as he raced on a new horse through the forests of Imladris. Being able to get away from his studies was possibly the best thing in Middle-earth. Estel hated studying more than anything, especially with Lord Elrond breathing down his neck and constantly quizzing him. As he tore across a plain Estel couldn't help but complain about how stuck up the Elves were.  
When the sun began to set and the sky darkened, Estel rode back towards Rivendell. Entering the stable with renewed joy he felt like he'd be happy for the remainder of the day.  
Closing the stable door Estel whispered an Elvish goodnight to the horse. Turning around his smile disappeared when Estel saw the stern face of Lord Elrond frowning down at him.  
"Where have you been?" Elrond asked the fourteen-year-old boy. Before Estel could respond he continued, "Estel, that horse was for Glorfindel! It was a surprise for him and when I went to give it to him it was gone and I had nothing for him. Because you took that horse I looked like an absolute fool! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"Oh it was a simple mistake," a voice said from behind them. Glorfindel then strode up to Elrond's side and smiled down at Estel, who's eyes burned holes into the ground and was silent. He then continued saying, "My Lord Elrond, young Estel had no knowledge of this. It's not like you told him anything."  
Estel smiled up at Glorfindel briefly for backing him up, but then glared as soon as Elrond said, "But you must remember Estel was to be doing his writing practices. Other and more importantly, I did tell him of the horse that he was not to ride."  
"Oh."  
Elrond continued, "I apologize for Estel's misbehavior and I'm sure he'll apologize, too." He then shot a look to Estel that told him to apologize.  
With clenched fists and venomous attitude Estel shouted back, "I don't have to if I don't want to!"  
"Estel!" Elrond exclaimed, and then turned back to Glorfindel and apologized again. "I am very sorry about his rude behavior, Glorfindel." Talking to Estel again Elrond snapped, "You better watch your mouth young man!"  
"I don't have to!"  
"Estel!"  
"Um, my lord?" Glorfindel piped up timidly. "I believe I have to speak with you about some important matters."  
In a more business like manner Elrond responded, "Yes of course. Estel, go to the study and finish your writing practices until I am through speaking to Glorfindel."  
Walking away Estel clenched his fists and jaw. Angry thoughts filled his mind with every step.  
After he turned the corner he heard Glorfindel tell Elrond, "It was a mistake, my lord. Must you be so hard on him?"  
Estel then heard a sigh from Elrond and then his reply, "I know you mean well, Glorfindel, but you must understand. Estel will never learn proper discipline if he is allowed to do whatever he wishes, so I must be strict with him."  
With a heavy heart and tears welling up in his eyes Estel ran as fast as he could towards him room, not caring who saw or scorned him.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Can I go now? I'm practically finished."  
"No, Estel. After yesterday's mishap you'll be here until the sun sets."  
"But it's still morning!"  
"Until the sun sets and that's final."  
Lord Elrond and Estel were in the study and Estel was doing his writing practices. Due to his horse ride the day before Elrond had put Estel hard at work the moment he woke up. The damp rainy day didn't improve Estel's mood either. To add to rain, Elrond was watching him like a hawk and was nearly breathing down his neck.  
Already trying really hard Estel gritted his teeth when Elrond said, "No, not like that. More smooth, don't make it so crooked."  
At that Estel would have snapped back, but he was held back by Glorfindel entering the study saying, "My lord, Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood and his son have arrived. They're getting their horses put up as we speak."  
With a nod Elrond got up and accompanied Glorfindel while saying, "Good. Continue working, Estel. I probably won't be back for a while so you should be done by then and you can leave early."  
The two Elves walked out of the room and down the corridor discussing the stay of Lord Thranduil, and Estel got up to watch them leave. The instant they turned the corner he ran the opposite way. With a satisfied smile he headed straight towards the armory. 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: (*what it said last time*)  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Can I go now? I'm practically finished."  
  
"No, Estel. After yesterday's mishap you'll be here until the sun sets."  
  
"But it's still morning!"  
  
"Until the sun sets and that's final."  
  
Lord Elrond and Estel were in the study and Estel was doing his writing practices. Due to his horse ride the day before Elrond had put Estel hard at work the moment he woke up. The damp rainy day didn't improve Estel's mood either. To add to rain, Elrond was watching him like a hawk and was nearly breathing down his neck.  
  
Already trying really hard Estel gritted his teeth when Elrond said, "No, not like that. More smooth, don't make it so crooked."  
  
At that Estel would have snapped back, but he was held back by Glorfindel entering the study saying, "My lord, Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood and his son have arrived. They're getting their horses put up as we speak."  
  
With a nod Elrond got up and accompanied Glorfindel while saying, "Good. Continue working, Estel. I probably won't be back for a while so you should be done by then and you can leave early."  
  
The two Elves walked out of the room and down the corridor discussing the stay of Lord Thranduil, and Estel got up to watch them leave. The instant they turned the corner he ran the opposite way. With a satisfied smile he headed straight towards the armory. Gripping his favorite sword Estel surged with happiness. Being surrounded by weapons and using a sword made him feel like he could do anything. Getting into the proper stances his instructor taught him Estel pretended to spar with an invisible opponent. In Estel's mind he was a war hero and was on a battlefield killing armies of orcs, and was always victorious. "You seem to be good with swords." Estel looked towards the doorway and saw someone had been watching him. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood stood in the doorway, smiling kindly at him. It became obvious that due to his grace Legolas was able to go by unnoticed, another quality Estel hated about Elves. Seeing Estel sheath his sword, the Elf prince continued, "Don't sheath your sword. I'm better with a bow, but I can fight with the blade as well. How about a quick spar? My Ada does not need me anytime soon." "Yes, I'll be delighted," Estel responded with a nod. In no time at all the two were happily sparring. Even if Legolas was much, much older than Estel, he proved to show good skill. Amidst all the metal clanging Estel felt like being with a sword is what he was meant to do. "Estel!" "Legolas!" In an instant the two stopped what they were doing and froze at the sight of Elrond and Thranduil. Both of them did not look happy. Estel found it strange that Lord Thranduil looked angrier than Elrond. Thranduil stepped forward saying angrily, "Legolas, where have you been? I needed your assistance in an important matter and you weren't there. No, you were here playing with Estel!" Legolas dropped his blade, but then quickly picked it up and put it way apologizing, "I'm sorry, Ada. I thought I was not needed, so I left you with Lord Elrond." "Well, you were mistaken," Thranduil said. This time Elrond spoke, "Estel, I trusted you and left you alone in the study and finish what I told you to do. Swordplay should not rule your mind." Looking down at the stone floor Estel couldn't help but feel ashamed. Not because of Elrond, but because he had a bad feeling about Lord thranduil. Legolas seemed to be afraid now in his Ada's presence. Estel knew it had to be his fault. "Come Legolas," Thranduil ordered sternly. With eyes downcast Legolas obeyed him and walked to his side. Thranduil got him by the arm and led him out of the armory. Elrond, however, stayed. "You go on to the council room, Thranduil. I must speak to Estel alone." Thranduil nodded and, as it appeared to Estel, gripped Legolas' arm tighter. He would have observed more, but it was Elrond's turn to scold. "Estel," he began, "why can't you listen to anything I say? Yesterday I told you not to go riding, and you disobeyed me. I told you to finish your writing practices, and you disobey me. But if I told you to practice swordplay you'd obey wouldn't you? Why can't you listen to what I say?" Estel wasn't listening. He was distracted by what was happening outside the armory. Thranduil appeared to be scolding Legolas, but it looked more than a mere stern talk. Legolas tried to walk away from his father but Thranduil continued to pull him back and grip his arm tighter. Nothing else was in Estel's mind now. His eyes widened when he saw Thranduil shake Legolas violently when he tried to walk away. "Stop that!" Estel shouted. All eyes were now on Estel. Elrond stopped his lecture and stared. Thranduil released Legolas and also stared, while Legolas moved away. Elrond spoke first. "Estel, what are you talking about?" Estel pointed outside and explained, "Lord Thranduil wasn't treating Prince Legolas properly. He kept on gripping him!" Looking outside all Elrond saw was Thranduil and Legolas standing beside each other, also staring. He turned back to Estel and replied acidly, "Estel, I thought I've taught you better than to say lies about respectable people." "But he was just." "Estel!" The whole room was silent again. Now with Estel's full attention Elrond continued furiously, "How many times must I tell you to stop your misbehavior? Lord Thranduil is a respectable person and my friend, and I assure you he does not hit his son. You must stop saying such rude things that always end up with me trusting you less and less. Now apologize!" All Estel could do is shake in fury. Elrond did not understand him. And he never will. What Estel said was the truth and yet Elrond never believed him. "No!" Estel suddenly screamed. "I won't!" Before anyone could say anything he ran out of the armory, to angry to thing about anything else. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bwahaha. Third chapter. Thank you for reading it up to this. Treats for everyone! *passes out cakes and ale * For those of who haven't read it or reviewed, I'll sic Sauron on you. Hoo rah. Anyhoo, on with the story!  
  
~CHAPTER THREE~  
  
Kerplunk!  
Getting another stone Estel tossed it as far as he could. Even in the rain he could tell the rock hadn't gone far, but with every throw it helped him feel a bit better. Right now he didn't even care if his clothes were clinging to his skin or he might catch death of cold.  
Exhausted Estel plopped to the ground, forgetting it was muddy underneath him. Breathing deeply as the rain fell across his face Estel thought about what had happened not to long ago. At the very memory of it his anger returned and soon enough Estel pushed himself back up and crawled on his knees to find another stone. In that mud he couldn't find another, so he checked his pockets and all around him to see if he had anything on him that he could throw.  
Running a hand across his chest he finally found something. Taking it out from inside his shirt he realized it was the necklace Elrond gave him when he was about three. It was on a golden chain with a pure gold medallion. On the medallion it had many small, different gems in it and was circled in mythril along with a mythril core. Estel had been only a baby and couldn't remember the occasion, but it had always seemed to be special to him. In his frustration Estel forgot that fact and decided to toss it to the bottom of the lake. Lifting it over his neck Estel arched him arm back to throw it.  
A hand shot out and grabbed Estel's wrist before he could toss the necklace. Without even turning around Estel shouted, "Let me go! Don't make me fight you!"  
"In anger your blows would be blind," Legolas replied softly.  
"Prince Legolas!" Estel exclaimed. "Forgive me, I did not know it was you."  
Smiling Legolas replied, "It's quite alright, Estel. Now, let's get out of the rain and get you dry."  
The two then sat under a large tree with branches big enough to shield them from the rain. Estel removed his shirt and hung it on a branch to dry, and shook out his pants. On another branch he hung the necklace and let it dangle there for a while, it glistening with rainwater. All the while the two said nothing to each other while they watched the rain from where they sat on a the moist grass.  
Thirty minutes must have passed since they last spoke until Estel asked, "Why didn't you say anything?  
There was a small pause until Legolas answered, "Personal affairs should not intertwine with more important business matters. Ada and Lord Elrond have had a strong alliance between Imladris and Mirkwood for many years, longer than you and I. If personal lives get involved it will be my fault if that alliance falls." Another slight pause. He continued, "When you are older you will understand.  
Biting his tongue Estel only stared at his surroundings. One of his pet peeves was being told that he was not old enough to understand. He really wanted to snap back, but he wanted to sound older and wiser like Legolas. Estel said, "I'm fourteen and should be old enough to understand."  
Eyeing the young boy thoughtfully Legolas said thoughtfully, "Hm, I see."  
Trying yet again to keep calm Estel asked, "What? What do you see?"  
"You're growing up very well," he answered. "I know many others that would have yelled at something like that. Sorry for saying it."  
With bright eyes and a revived attitude Estel answered, "Don't worry about it. Many people tell me that anyway."  
"I envy you."  
"What?"  
Legolas looked at Estel in the eyes with his own piercing blue ones and said, "I envy you. Lord Elrond must be a better father to you then my father is to me."  
Estel immediately looked away. Taking a deep breath Estel said, "Lord Elrond is no father to me."  
"What is he to you then?"  
Still looking out into the rain than the elf's blue eyes Estel responded, "A mentor.'  
"A mentor?" Legolas questioned doubtfully.  
Nodding Estel added tonelessly, "Yes. One who knows how to point out failure and ignore success and hard work."  
"Well," Legolas said, "I sure he has a reason."  
"Like what?" Estel snapped, now looking at Legolas. Then he realized what he said and turned away quickly. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and tried more calmly, "Like what?"  
Chuckling slightly Legolas said, "You do not have to try and fool anyone here. Be yourself."  
After a nod from Estel he continued, "Well, like I said, I'm sure he has a reason. Lord Elrond is hard to understand, no one really does. Only very few. Those very few were close, and most of them are no longer around."  
Now looking at Legolas, Estel asked, "What do you mean, 'no longer around'?"  
Turning his gaze back at him Legolas smiled and answered, "I'm sure Lord Elrond will tell you when the time comes."  
In these moments Estel knew better than to argue at a time like this. All he did was sigh and look back to the lake. Legolas also looked at the lake, and then stood up.  
"The rain has stopped so we should be going back. It must be late. Ada must want me back by now. I'm also sure Lord Elrond will want you to back as well."  
Standing up also Estel tugged on his shirt and, after a moment's hesitation, the necklace as well. When he put on the necklace Estel said, "All Elrond wants me to be is perfect."  
"It's hard being perfect. But it's even harder trying to be perfect."  
Estel and Legolas then walked back through the woods into Rivendell. A lot was running through Estel's mind. What he really wanted to know was what happened to Elrond. Maybe if he knew he may finally be able to understand Elrond. 


End file.
